Story of Evil
by KarenElricKagamine
Summary: 4 part song based fic all rolled into one. Daughter of Evil by Rin Kagamine, Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine, Message of Regret by Rin Kagamine, and Re Birthday by Len Kagamine. Have fun.


Author's Note: Italicized parts are from one of 4 different songs: Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Message of Regret, or Re_Birthday. This is a 4 part song based fanfic. The last two songs basically already told a story itself, but I felt the need to have that there. I don't own Vocaloid, sadly. TTwTT I hope this is acceptable.

**Story of Evil**

**Part one: Daughter of Evil**

_There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom no one dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!  
So many furniture's littered her abode_

Rin awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She sat up and looked around her cramped room, which contained a variety of furniture. "I think I need another dresser…" She said to herself. She heard a soft on her door. "Come in."

_Her loyal servant whose likeness surely showed_

Len turned the glass doorknob and entered the room. "I'm sorry to disturb your rest, milady…"  
"No, you didn't wake me. What is it, Len?" Rin asked.

_Josephine was what her horse was named_

"You have your horse riding lesson with Josephine in an hour and-"  
"Cancel it." Rin interrupted.  
Len sighed. "I'll get right on that…" Len turned to leave when Rin stopped him.  
"Len…" Rin said, causing Len to turn around. "Pick out a dress for me, would you?"  
"If that's what you wish." Len went over to Rin's closet and took out an elegant yellow dress with black lace sewn to the edges. "Does this fancy your liking?"  
"It's perfect!" Rin got up and walked over to Len. She took the dress and laid it out on her bed.  
Len turned around to give Rin some privacy.  
Rin stripped off her pajamas and put on the dress Len had picked out for her. Then she sat at her dresser and motioned Len over. "Fix my hair."  
Len obediently picked up Rin's brush and ran it through her shoulder length blonde hair a few times until it was perfectly straight. Then he clipped a black rose into her hair and smiled. "You look beautiful." Len complimented.  
Rin looked in the mirror. "Thank you, Len! I look stunning!"  
"You're welcome, Princess. Now come, breakfast is waiting." Len held his hand out to Rin.  
"Okay." Rin took Len's outstretched hand and stood up. "Let's go then."

_All the riches in the world is what she had claimed_

Rin looked at the peasant standing before her.  
"Her name is Meiko." Len whispered to Rin.  
"I don't care what her name is. State your business here!" Rin yelled.  
"Milady, my family is short on money for your crops… If you could just spare-"  
"No." Rin cut in.  
"But, your Highness-"  
"_If your short on money, that's no fearful thing. Just take it from those who dangle on a string._ That's what Mother taught me. Now get out of my sight."  
"But-" Meiko tried again.  
"_To those who feel that they want to bring me down, you'll just tidy up my gown. Now, bow to me!_"  
"I refuse!" Meiko shouted.  
"Guards! Take her away!" Rin commanded. She watched as two guards linked their arms around Meiko's and dragged her out. Meiko kicked and thrashed, screaming at Rin and calling her names until she was out of sight. "_The weeds that feel that they want to stay, they'll just die and feed me the same anyway._" Rin said to herself.  
Len looked at Rin. "Would you like to visit the Country of Green today, Princess?"  
"That sounds lovely. Let's get going."

Rin walked around the Country of Green with Len at her side. She had looked around at the shops and saw that all of the people were happy and smiling.  
Len suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at a beautiful girl with long teal hair, wearing a stunningly gorgeous green dress lined with blue lace. She's beautiful, he thought and a slight blush came across his face.  
Rin looked at Len, then at the girl, then back at Len again. She was displeased that Len had fallen for the Princess of Green so quickly. Rin then saw the Prince of Blue approach the Princess of Green and kneel in front of her. He proposed a ring out to her and asked for her hand in marriage.

_The princess held a love for a man  
Of blue that wasn't much her fan  
But instead he chose his neighbor's girl  
Of green whose eyes shone like a pearl  
The princess knew this and was filled with rage_

"Len… I've seen enough… I want to go home." Rin grabbed Len's arm and dragged him toward the carriage and ordered the driver to take them back to the palace.

"Len. Come here." Rin ordered.  
Len walked up to Rin. "Yes, milady?"

_She called the minister locked in her cage  
And said in a soft voice not to be heard  
"Make sure the green country is badly stirred"_

Rin crushed a green rose in her hand and pricked her hand. She dropped the rose to the ground and let her blood drip on it.  
Len saw a loose tear run down Rin's cheek and bowed down in front of her. "Yes, Princess… Anything for you…"

_Houses of people were burned to the ground  
So many voices would no longer make a sound  
The people who had suffered so much pain  
Didn't get pity from the one's who'd slain_

**Part two: Servant of Evil**

_When I visited the neighboring country  
That girl in green I happened to see  
By the voice and smiling face that seemed kind  
I fell in love at first sight  
But if the princess wished that girl  
To be removed  
I will answer that_

When Len had gotten to the Country of Green, the Kingdom of Yellow's soldiers immediately began to attack and burn down houses. Len quickly found the Princess of Green and led her out into a forest, making her think that he was getting her to safety. When they were far out into the forest, they stopped.  
"Thank you, sir. May I please know your name?" The Princess of Green asked.  
"My name is Len, Princess." Len replied.  
"Oh, please call me Miku!" Miku smiled.  
"Miku…" So that's her name, Len thought, At least I got to know her name… "I'm sorry, Miku…" Len pushed Miku against a tree and held a knife to her throat.  
Miku's eyes widened, but only for a moment. "Go ahead, Len… Just please don't cry…"  
Len hadn't noticed that he had started crying. The knife shook at Miku's neck. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the one he loved!  
"Do it, Len. Then my task will have been successful…"  
"T-task…?" Len asked. "What task?"  
"My father wanted me to marry Kaito, the Prince of Blue, because he knew it would anger the Kingdom of Yellow. Kaito's a nice guy, but if I could choose, I'd choose you instead, Len."  
Len felt as if his heart has ripped in two. "Y-your father is using you as a sacrifice…"  
"Yes. It's sad really. But this is what he wants. He wants the Kingdom of Yellow, your kingdom, to turn against the Princess of Yellow. It's inevitable. Just kill me now, Len. By your hand. That is my final wish." Miku smiled.  
"Yes, Princess… As you wish…" Len drew the knife across Miku's neck. Miku's body went limp and fell on Len. Len held Miku and sobbed.

_Why? My tears won't stop_

"Oh! It's teatime!" Rin cried happily as she saw Len walk up to her with a tray of her afternoon snack.  
"Today's snack is brioche." Len smiled and poured some tea into a little teacup.  
Rin laughed. "Thank you, Len!"

_You laugh  
Laugh innocently  
Soon this country will probably end  
By the hand of angry citizens_

Rin was about to take a sip of her tea when one of her other servants burst through the doors. "Milady! They're coming!"  
"Who?" Rin asked, setting her teacup back on the tray.  
"The citizens! They're rebelling! They are heading toward the palace, shouting for your death!"  
"Thank you for the notice." Len took Rin's hand and led her to her room. He began to strip off his clothes.

_If this is what we deserve  
I shall tempt this fate_

"W-what are you-?" Rin began.  
Len pushed his clothes into Rin's arms. "Here, I shall lend you my clothes. Wear this and escape immediately. It'll be alright, we're twins. Certainly, no one will notice." Len took the ribbon he used to tie his hair back out of his hair and tied Rin's up in the same way he usually wore it.  
"W-what?! No! Len, I-" Tears began to cascade down Rin's face.  
"Put them on, Rin." Len went to Rin's closet and pulled out the same elegant yellow dress Rin had worn the day before. The one he had picked out for her. He put it on, clipping the same black rose into his hair and looked in the mirror. "Perfect." Len turned and saw that Rin had listened to him and put on his clothes.  
Rin was still crying. "Len! I don't want you to take my place!"  
Len smiled sadly. "And I don't want you to die. I want you to keep smiling…" He went over and kissed Rin's forehead. "There is a hidden passage on the kitchen behind the fridge. Use it to escape." Len heard the sound of the villagers and rushed out of Rin's room. He heard her scream his name until he reached the throne room. He sat on the throne and sadly looked at Rin's snack that she hadn't gotten to eat. He quickly composed his face to be expressionless.

_I am the princess  
You are the fugitive_

Soon, the doors burst open and an angry mob filled the room. A lady mercenary and the Prince of Blue approached Len, grabbing his arms and pulling him off the throne. So Meiko and Kaito are the leaders… Len thought.

_If you are evil  
Then I, too  
Have the same blood running through_

Len glared at Kaito when he was pushed forward, almost falling to the ground. "You… Are such a disrespectful man!"  
Meiko and Kaito chained Len's hands behind his back and led him out of the palace.

_A long, long time ago in some place was  
The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity  
And there reigning in apex was  
My very lovely sibling_

Len was guided up onto a wooden platform in the center of town. Meiko pushed Len to his knees and placed his head to the guillotine, locking it in place. He heard the cheers of the citizens and looked out to them. The clock struck 3 and resounded a ring.

_Even if everything in the world (Finally, the time has come)  
Becomes your enemy (The bell that announces the end rings)  
I will be the one to protect you, so (Giving no attention to the populace)  
You just be somewhere laughing and smiling (You speak my line)_

Len met Rin's eyes in the crowd. "Oh, it's teatime!" He smiled and Meiko released the rope, the blade of the guillotine plunging downward and splitting him in two.  
The crown erupted in cheers. "The Daughter of Evil is dead! Long live the red knight! The lady mercenary Meiko!"  
Rin was in tears on the ground, ignoring everyone's cheering and celebrating. "It should have been me!" She cried. "Why?!"

_You are the princess  
I am the servant  
Destiny divided  
Pitiful twins  
To protect you  
For that  
I shall even become evil_

If I could be reborn again  
I hope you'd play with me then

**Part three: Message of Regret**

_At a small port on the outskirts of an empty town  
Alone, a young girl stands so quietly  
It was here at this sea, such a long time ago…  
That a secret legend was told…  
"If one should write their wish on a piece of paper…"  
"Place it within a bottle,"  
"Release it to sea…then wait around cause someday…"  
"That wish may…come to fruition."_

Rin placed her bottle in the water. "Please… Please grant my wish… I regret my sins… Please give him back to me…" Tears began to stream down her face.

_Drifting away, a pair of little bottles of glass  
Two messages with wishes written in  
Fading away, slowly, beyond the horizon…  
Someday those wishes may come true…_

You always, for me, would have done anything I asked  
Regardless of how much pain it would've brought you  
I have always been selfish…  
Never even considered  
That you were doing those things out of love…  
You, who would do whatever it took to protect me  
Are no longer here with me…  
So now… I'm gonna…get the sea…to deliver…  
My wish which was released so long ago…

Drifting away, a single, little bottle of glass  
Along with the tears and a growing regret  
Realizing that sin will always be paired  
With a guilt which is haunting…

Memories of Rin and Len's childhood ran through her mind.  
_(…There's an old legend….)  
(…Today's snack…)_

(…I'll protect you…)  
(… I wish Rin be happy…forever.)

Drifting away, a bottle of glass with bloody prints  
A message with a wish and no addressee  
Fading away, slowly, beyond the horizon…  
How long until a wish is granted?  
Slipping away -the years- which have been without you…  
Along with the tears and a haunting regret…  
If you could…be reborn…would you have…forgiven me then…?

(If I could be born anew,  
Would you play with me like we used to?)

A faint image of Len standing out in the middle of the sea appeared. His back was turned to Rin.  
"L-Len…?" Rin stared in wonder.  
The image of Len picked up Rin's bottled message and read the letter inside. He turned around, smiling and waving. Before he disappeared, Rin heard him say "Soon…let's meet again."  
Then he was gone.

**Part four: Re_Birthday**

_When I woke up, I was alone  
In a room painted black  
I couldn't see or hear anything  
One person shivering in the darkness  
The ceiling had a large hole  
It was easy to see a big spring in it_

"What is that…?" Len asked himself. He reached up for it, but he couldn't reach the spring.

_Suddenly there was a sound  
I knew this ghastly voice_

"M-Miku…?" Len said with wide eyes, seeing a faint image of Miku pointing at him with an accusatory finger.

_"Boy's crimes are getting old"  
"You're far from me forever"  
"It left from this room" it said_

Suddenly all of the crimes Len committed were coming back to him. All of the screams and pleads he had ignored. Everything until up to that day with Miku. The day he murdered her. Len fell to his knees and pulled at his hair, screaming in agony. "Make it go away!" It repeated in his mind and would not stop.

_Remembering all of that moment  
Naturally repeating that sin over and over  
Realizing the reason it all ended  
Having to go back to those days_

The memories stopped repeating and he saw an image of Meiko in her red armor. She was smirking.

_Both of my arms are in red handcuffs  
Someone is surely spilling the color of blood_

Suddenly, Len heard a low sob come from behind him. He turned to see Kaito, gripping a blood covered green rose and crying

_Both of my ankles are in blue chains  
They are surely the color of someone's tears  
"Lapis lazuli…" the song sang_

"R-Rin…?" Len could see an image of Rin singing and crying at a harbor. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

_Who seems to be singing this lullaby…  
How much time seems to go by  
Searching for the changing spring  
Suddenly I hear  
A singing voice to heal me_

Len saw Rin standing in front of him and singing a heartfelt song to him.

_One day I notice  
That the song has a real meaning  
And now it's my lullaby  
New words are added to it_

Len noticed the sudden movement of the spring and light poured out of a tiny hole. He could hear voices.

_From the opening of the spring  
A tiny northern light  
Very surely  
-You're giving a message-  
The spring's surroundings start to talk quietly_

Len saw Miku standing in front of him, not with any accusing looks, but with eyes of forgiveness.

_"It's not that your sins aren't tolerated"  
However, the water spoke and evil spoke  
We will try to change those facts  
The red handcuffs fall off and I start to talk_

Len then saw Meiko appear next to Miku.

_"After this, you will be born again"  
The blue shackles fall off and I talk to you_

Kaito then appeared next to Meiko. They were all…smiling at him? Why? He had done wrong. They've all…forgiven him?

_Everything around us is dyed white  
Very soon we will meet again_

Len's eyes slowly opened. He was leaning against a tree.  
"Wake up sleepy head!"  
Len looked at who had talked to him. "Rin…?" He also saw Kaito, Miku, and Meiko right next to her in front of him. They were all smiling and laughing. Tears filled Len's eyes and began to overflow.  
"Len…? Why are you crying?" Rin asked.  
"I'm just…so happy!" Len smiled. He was born again. His new life as a VOCALOID.


End file.
